Claudia the Match Maker
by WhiteDaisies
Summary: Claudia decides to make a love connection between Pete and Myka
1. Girl Talk

"Hey and maybe sometime you could teach me that kick thing?" Claudia asked eagerly

"Yeah, no problem." Myka's face broke into a smile that gave away the soft spot she had in her heart for the girl. She'd been there. Ok close to there.

"Louis, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Claudia put her arm around Myka's shoulder and they walked out of the warehouse, smiling and giggling.

-------------------------------------------

"Whoahoahoa." Pete walked into the living room at the bed and breakfast to find Myka and Claudia huddled on the couch conspiratorially. "Is this girl talk or are you planning mutiny?"

"Just girl talk." Myka cut her eyes at Pete. "Pull up a chair."

"Hardy har har." Pete stuck his tongue out at Myka as he passed.

"Very mature Pete."

"Hey, maturity is overrated." Pete yelled behind him as he walked out the room, throwing a peace sign in the air.

Claudia cocked her head to the side as the smile lingered on Myka's face.

"What?" Myka asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap Claudia. You have that 'I'm a genius and I just figured something out' look on your face."

"I do not! I never think of myself as a genius." Claudia slyly cut her eyes at Myka.

"Spill your guts girl." Myka attempted an "I'm a secret agent don't mess with me face" but it collapsed as she laughed.

"It's nothing. I just feel like I have more of a family now than I have ever had. Even when I was with my brother it wasn't like this." Claudia looked down at her hands. "Have you ever wanted something you thought you could never have?"

"Have I ever wanted something I thought I could have?" Myka said sarcastically but then her eyes glazed over as she thought back. "I never thought I would make it to the secret service." She suddenly became serious. "I was the book worm who was afraid of her father. Who would have ever thought I could make it to the point of not being scared of things I didn't even know exist." There was a long pause as Claudia digested the fact that the Myka in front of her didn't always exist. It's one of those things that you know someone had to have been different earlier in life, you just never really thought about it before. Claudia had never thought of Myka as being afraid of anything.

"What about you?" Myka asked.

"I never thought I could find a place where I belong. Some place where I'm comfortable as myself. But I found here." Myka nodded her understanding and bit her lower lip. This was the deepest their newfound friendship had gone up until this point. She knew Claudia was struggling but she hadn't wanted to push it.

Claudia still looking down suddenly broke into a mischievous smile. "Have you ever secretly wanted SOMEONE but been afraid to do anything about it?"

"Who hasn't?" Myka's answer came quickly with a laugh.

"Anyone recently?" Claudia impishly asked.

"You want to answer that?" Myka asked her, defensively.

"Sure cause the answer is no, not since I've been here." Again Myka fell silent and bit her lip. She wasn't ready for this level of friendship with Claudia.

"Dude, just go for it. You know he feels the same way. You're the observant one, you have to see the way he looks at you."

"Claudia………it's……………" she bit her lip again.

"It's a PARTAY!" Pete came barging in on them again, cookie in hand. He wiggled his hips in a little dance move.

"Dude, learn to dance." Claudia laughed at him under her breath. Myka just smiled uncomfortably, unsure of what to say or do. But really unsure of what Claudia would say or do next.

"Dude….wanna teach me?" Pete mockingly moved his head and teased her.

"I think Myka's a better dancer than me." Claudia winked at Myka. Myka was going to kill her new friend.

------------------------------------------------------------

**So, its up to you guys if I should continue. Let me know if you're interested. My mind's been tossing around ideas for a coupla days.**


	2. Tattoos

Myka sat at one end of the couch in the living room late one evening reading. The fire roared in the fireplace and threw a cozy glow on the room. Pete and Claudia sat at the other end, heads bent over some video game. Occasionally a loud yelp would emanate from them but Myka paid them no attention.

"Dude that was so awesome!" Claudia's face lit up as she looked at Pete.

"Dude, I just beat level 15. That is way more than awesome." He held his hand up and bobbed his head waiting for Claudia to give him a high five. When she obliged they collapsed laughing.

Myka looked up from her book and smiled at the way they were so comfortable with one another. It had been a long time since she had been a part of a group of people that could just comfortably be together. It felt good.

Claudia looked over at Myka and gave her a small smile. The two had become very close lately, like sisters. Pete put the game away and the three of them sat there in silence, Myka at one end of the couch, Claudia at the other, with Pete sandwiched in between. They all stared into the fire watching the flames jump around in front of their eyes. Each was lost in their own world.

Then Claudia opened her mouth again. "So, I'm thinking what getting a tattoo."

"What, why?" Myka looked over at her with slight concern.

"Hello, let's face it. It's more weird that I don't have one yet." Myka said nothing back, which was not the reaction Claudia was looking for.

"Do you have any Pete?" Claudia asked curiously

"Any what?" Pete looked as though he had just come out of a dream.

"Any tattoos bone head."

"No, no." Pete shook his head slowly, and smiled. "Can't take the pain."

"What?" Myka looked outraged. "You're always doing something stupid to get yourself hurt. Remember the football incident? And what about when you tried to play with…."

"That's not the same." Pete cut her off before she could regale more of his antics. "It's all those needles." He shivered.

"You're such a baby." Myka said definitively and picked her book back up.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Pete took her book so that she would look at him. Myka paused and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Of course she does." Claudia piped up, getting an evil look from Myka. "Remember that one on her ankle? The infinity?"

"Oh yeah, let me see that." Pete demanded.

"No." Myka said, taking her book back

"Why not?"

"Why do you want to see it? It's not that exciting."

"Come on, Myka, please…." Pete gave her his best sad puppy dog face. Myka rolled her eyes and lifted her leg so that it lay across Pete's lap. She pulled up her pant leg so that the tattoo was visible above her bare feet.

Pete looked down and then absently mindedly traced the sideways eight over and over on her ankle. Both partners stared at the ink in silence. Pete was thinking how smooth her skin was under his hand. Myka was trying to control the chill it sent up her spine.

Finally Pete looked up, meeting Myka's eyes. "Got any more? Someplace fun?" he waggled his eye brows at her.

Myka pushed him in the chest, expecting him to land on Claudia and to hear her whine. But he fell back against the empty spot on the couch, and the momentum carried her so that she awkwardly landed on top of him.

Claudia had slipped out while they weren't paying attention. How could such a loud girl be so quiet?

Lying on top of Pete in his arms made Myka feel awkward, a feeling she tried to avoid at all costs.

Claudia was going to have to pay for this?


End file.
